Una Dimensión Diferente (2)
by DarkRock
Summary: Al no poder derrotar a Dark Naruto, Kaguya en un acto desesperado usa el Amenominaka enviando a Naruto y su contra parte a una dimensión alterna sacándoselos de encima de forma permanente, dejando a Sasuke como ultima esperanza para derrotar a la diosa. Dark de alguna manera logro derrotar al rubio, pero queda exhausto en una dimensión donde su contra parte es ... ¿Una mujer?


**Resumen: Al no poder derrotar a 'Dark' Naruto, Kaguya en un acto desesperado usa el Amenominaka enviando a Naruto y su contraparte 'maligna' a una dimensión alterna sacándoselos de encima de forma permanente, dejando a Sasuke como ultima esperanza para derrotar a la diosa. El Naruto de cabello negro de alguna manera logro derrotar a su contraparte de cabello rubio, pero queda exhausto en una dimensión donde su contra parte es ... ¿Una mujer?**

* * *

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto en general, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Una Dimensión Diferente

Capítulo 1: ¿Y Este Lugar?

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Técnica

 **Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

 _ **Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto y Kaguya observaban con expresiones que varían. **Sasuke** tiene una expresión tranquila, pero si se lo ve de cerca este está muy nervioso por el cambio de acontecimientos. **Naruto** tiene una expresión agotada por haber usado demasiado **Chakra** y a la vez apretaba sus dientes con ira porque los **3** habían estado peleando por más de una hora y no le habían hecho ni siquiera un rasguño a su nuevo enemigo. Y por último **Kaguya** tiene el ceño fruncido porque ese maldito entrometido había arruinado su movimiento de casi absorber el **Chakra** de **Asura** e **Indra** del cuerpo de **Naruto** y **Sasuke**. Esta persona solo la tienen a unos cuantos metros de su posición. La persona estaba parada sobre la estatua semi destruida de **Hashirama Senju**.

Ojos negros oscuros mirándolos con una mirada impasible. La persona era un hombre joven bastante alto **(1,80m),** que parecía tener alrededor de **17** años. Tiene un tono de piel ligeramente pálida, no lo suficientemente como para parecer enfermo, ya que tiene un tono de luz saludable en ella. Tiene el cabello negro oscuro de punta, que le llegaba hasta los hombros, además de eso en cada mejilla tiene **3** marcas de bigotes. Llevaba puesto un **Gi** de combate gris oscuro, con una camiseta negra de mangas largas y guantes de combate de color negro. Pantalones anchos gris oscuros y botas de combate negras. Alrededor de su cintura había una cinta roja. Además de eso en su oreja derecha lleva puesto un pendiente Pothala de color negro. El sujeto sonrió burlonamente a los **2** Ninjas de **Konoha** y a la diosa progenitora del **Chakra**.

 **¿?** : **"Uzumaki Naruto …** te doy una última oportunidad para decirme **¿** Dónde está ella **?"** Pregunto con una sonrisa falsa. **Naruto** al escuchar una vez más la misma pregunta de su nuevo enemigo que tiene su apariencia salvo por algunos detalles, apretó sus puños con ira, ya que nunca le diría donde esta ella, porque no sabía que intensiones tiene ese sujeto. **Kaguya** no sabía de qué mujer hablaban. **Sasuke** seguía con la misma expresión, pero le dio una pequeña mirada a su ex compañero del equipo **7** , y vio que este estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

 **Naruto** : **"¡** Ya te lo dije antes maldito, jamás te diré donde esta **!"** Grito con furia, formando un **Rasen Shuriken** con ayuda de dos clones que aparecieron a su lado derecho e izquierdo. **Sasuke** y **Kaguya** miraron con sorpresa a **Naruto** por la reacción que tuvo este con el sujeto. El sujeto con la apariencia de **Naruto** solo miro al **Uzumaki** con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, confiado de que podría con esa débil técnica del rubio. **Naruto** cuando termino su poderosa técnica sus clones desaparecieron en una explosión de humo, para que luego el mirara fijamente al pelinegro. **"¡** Toma esto **!"** Rugió lanzando con todas sus fuerzas el **Rasen Shuriken** hacia el sujeto que no hizo ningún movimiento para bloquear la técnica del rubio… o por lo menos esquivarla como toda persona con cordura hubiera hecho. Y eso mismo paso… a solo unos centímetros de tocar al pelinegro este uso una técnica especial, el **Rasen Shuriken** de **Naruto** paso atreves del sujeto como si este fuera alguna especie de fantasma. El **Uzumaki** tuvo una especie de sospecha de que pasaría esto, pero pudo simular su sorpresa. **Sasuke** cambio su expresión tranquila a una más alerta al presenciar esto, porque tiene un parecido con la Intangibilidad del **Mangekyō Sharingan** de **Obito**. Mientras que **Kaguya** seguía sin inmutarse por las habilidades del sujeto que intervino en la **Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja**. El sujeto doblo un poco su cuello hacia un costado, mientras seguía con su sonrisa, esto provoco que los demás lo miraran con algo de asco.

 **¿?** : "Solo son unos humanos débiles **…"** Pero no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque en una abrir y cerrar de ojos **Naruto** apareció frente al pelinegro con un **Ōdama Rasengan**. Esta acción del rubio sorprendió al sujeto con la apariencia de **Naruto** y al mismo **Sasuke** porque no espero que el cabeza dura atacara de forma precipitada al pelinegro. Mientras que **Kaguya** sonrió al ver que era su oportunidad para enviar a esos dos mocosos molestos a otra dimensión **...** por lo que discretamente activo su **Rinne** - **Sharingan** , mirando fijamente a ambos **Narutos** que estaban por colisionar técnicas.

 **Kaguya** : **"Amenominaka …"** Susurro en voz baja, **Sasuke** que estaba cerca de ella pudo escucharla, por lo que con una expresión de impacto se dio la vuelta rápidamente para avisarle a **Naruto** de que **Kaguya** los había engañado y esta pensaba enviar a **Naruto** junto al pelinegro a una dimensión diferente **…** seguramente para sacárselos de encima ya que ambos son muy poderosos, pero el pelinegro lo era mucho más. Cuando **Sasuke** les aviso a ambos **Narutos** y estos se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo enviados hacia otra dimensión, ya era demasiado tarde.

 **Naruto/Dark Naruto** : **"¿¡** Que **!?"** Dijeron ambos en voz alta al sentir como sus cuerpos son jalados por una fuerza desconocida hacia otra dimensión completamente diferente. Todo fue tan rápido que ni siquiera **Sasuke** fue capaz de impedirlo. Pero el **Uchiha** se dio la vuelta mirando con frialdad a **Kaguya** , la cual respiraba con dificultad por haber usado esa técnica que consumía mucho **Chakra** … esta sería la última batalla que decidiría el futuro de las **Naciones Elementales**.

* * *

 ***Punto De Vista De Naruto Y Dark Naruto* [Lugar: Desconocido, Hora: Desconocida.]**

 **Naruto** y **Dark Naruto** vagaban entre universos, los cuales ninguno de los dos conocía, vieron un universo en donde usaban magia para luchar contra los dragones, había otro donde hay piratas que luchaban contra los marines, también había otro donde un sujeto que peleaba con un dios de la destrucción para salvar a la tierra de ser destruida, etc. Este último universo **Dark Naruto** lo reconoció al instante, aunque sería el único, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Mientras que **Naruto** y **Kurama** miraban con asombro todos los universos desconocidos que había a su alrededor … pero luego el rubio desvió la mirada a su otro yo, viendo que estaba flotando a un metro de su posición con la mirada perdida. Encogiéndose de hombros decidió hablar con **Kurama** un rato.

Naruto: **"Kurama** **¿** Estás ahí **?"** Pregunto mentalmente al zorro de nueve colas.

 **Kurama** : **"Si acá estoy, ¿Qué pasa?"** Respondió el zorro pulgoso.

Naruto: **"** Sabes, **¿** Dónde estamos **?"** Pregunto confuso y algo asustado, ya que no tiene idea donde podrían terminar.

 **Kurama** : **"No lo sé … [Kurama odiaba admitirlo, pero ni el, sabia en donde habían terminado.] Pero no creo que sea bueno … [Recordando al otro yo de su contenedor.] Tal vez ese Naruto sepa algo, pregúntale."** Aconsejo con seriedad, y si este no les decía nada se lo sacarían a golpes. Mientras que **Naruto** asintió con la cabeza por la idea del zorro, lentamente empezó a acercarse al pelinegro que seguía con la misma expresión en su rostro y en la misma posición.

Naruto: **"¡** Oí **! ... [Llamo al pelinegro, pero no este no le hizo caso.]** **¡** No me ignores- **"** Pero no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque el otro **Naruto** rápidamente lo agarró del cuello levantándolo en el aire.

 **Dark Naruto** : **"¡** Cierra la puta boca **!"** Grito con furia, esto sorprendió tanto a **Naruto** como al **Kyūbi** , este último tuvo que utilizar su **Chakra** para sanar el cuello del rubio, porque el pelinegro estuvo a punto de rompérselo. Mientras que **Dark Naruto** miraba con odio a su otro yo. **"¿** Sabes lo que has hecho maldito **?"** Exigió al rubio, todavía manteniéndolo en el aire. **Naruto** sentía que su vida se estaba yendo de su cuerpo lentamente … escuchaba los gritos de **Kurama** dándole aliento para que no se rindiera, pero no les dio importancia ya que escucho voces extrañas que le decían que no luchara y que siguiera sus voces, que extrañamente el rubio escucho. **Dark Naruto** al ver que su otro yo estaba por estirar la pata, con una mueca de desagrado decidió soltarlo, produciendo que este cayera al suelo de rodillas tosiendo con fuerza al sentir que una vez más el oxígeno ingresa a sus pulmones, mientras se agarraba la garganta. **Naruto** no entendía porque su otro yo lo había dejado vivir, ya que tuvo la oportunidad de matarlo. **Kurama** tenía los mismos pensamientos que el rubio, pero sentía que algo malo pasaría. Mientras que **Dark Naruto** sacó del bolsillo de su **Gi** un pequeño contenedor en forma de frasco, el pelinegro sonrió con malicia, mientras destapaba dicho frasco, mientras sostenía en su mano izquierda el corcho para tapar el frasco una vez que terminara de realizar la técnica. **Dark Naruto** lentamente se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a **Naruto** que hizo lo mismo al ver que su otro yo tiene intenciones de seguir su pelea anterior.

Naruto: **"Kurama** , **¿** Qué hacemos **?"** Pregunto con nerviosismo, porque le dio mala espina esa sonrisa maliciosa en los labios del pelinegro. **Kurama** maldecía internamente, porque no sabía qué hacer en esta situación tan peligros **…** ojalá estuviera el **Uchiha** ya que podría ayudar al rubio en esta pelea. Si increíblemente **Kurama** admitió que necesitaba a **Sasuke** para pelear contra el otro yo de su contenedor.

 **Kurama** : **"… (Suspiro) No lo sé Kid … [Naruto al escuchar estas palabras del zorro sintió que su autoestima se desmorono al instante… Fue como si le hubieran dado una cacheta en seco.]** **Pero** **has lo que siempre hiciste Naruto, pelea hasta el final sin retroceder."** Animo al rubio con una leve sonrisa. **Naruto** sintió que su autoestima volvía a la normalidad por las palabras de apoyo de **Kurama** , por lo que con la misma confianza que tenía desde niño activo su **Modo Sabio De Los Seis Caminos,** empezando a formar un **Rasengan** agregándole **Chakra** del **Kyūbi** y el **Elemento Lava …** todo esto fue porque **Naruto** lamentablemente tenía que asesinar a su otro yo malvado de una vez por todas, quisiera o no, ya que este no tiene intensiones muy buenas hacia el mundo **Ninja**. Por lo que tendría que usar toda su energía en su mejor técnica para su último ataque.

Naruto: **"** Gracias **Kurama** por ser mi primer amigo **…** tal vez esta sea la última vez que te vea **…"** Dijo frente a la jaula que contenía al gran zorro de nueve colas. **Kurama** miro en silencio por las palabras de su contenedor, ya que ambos sabían que en esta pelea morirían **…** y por un breve instante el **Kyūbi** vio al sabio de los seis caminos en **Naruto [Kurama: "Viejo…" Murmuro con tristeza al ver por uno segundo a su Creador/Padre en el Uzumaki, ya que sentía que le había fallado a este.]** dejándolo mudo por unos segundos.

 **Kurama** : **"No fue nada Kid."** Susurro en el espacio mental, viendo como el **Uzumaki** desaparecía volviendo a la realidad para utilizar su **Rasengan**. **Dark Naruto** miro en silencio como su otro yo había activado su Modo más poderoso, mientras que a la vez este formaba un **Rasengan** destructivo con ambas manos, viendo que ya estaba por estar por atacarlo decidió poner el frasco que tiene en su mano derecha en el **"** suelo **"** de la nada, preparándose para hacer una técnica que sacaría de su camino al rubio molesto **.** **Naruto** y **Kurama** vieron esto, pero confiaron en que el **Rasengan** fuera más fuerte para que eliminara al pelinegro **…** un error que les costara caro a ambos.

Naruto: **"** Listo **… [Sintiendo que su Rasengan está completamente listo para ser utilizado.]** **¡** Prepárate maldito porque te destruiré para siempre **!"** Rugió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el pelinegro llevando su **Rasengan** a todo poder hacia el frente con el fin de estamparlo en el torso de su otro yo. **Dark Naruto** hizo una sonrisa depredadora al ver que el rubio viene directo a su trampa, por lo que rápidamente llevo sus brazos hacia los costados manteniéndolos rectos y con sus manos abiertas. Tanto **Naruto** como el **Kyūbi** fruncieron el ceño con confusión por la extraña forma en que estaba el pelinegro, ya que este descuidaba toda su defensa dejándolo a merced de su **Rasengan** que seguramente lo mataría, aunque esto provoco que el rubio sonriera porque pensó que **Kami** estaba de su lado para derrotar a ese malvado **…** Y este fue otro error que le costara caro al **Uzumaki**.

 **Dark Naruto** : **"… [Un aura verdosa le empezó a rodear todo el cuerpo.] ¡** Jaja **!** **(Risa psicótica.)** **¡** Eres un Humano estúpido **!, [Llevando sus manos hacia el frente**. **] ¡** Toma esto **!,** **¡Mafuba!"** Grito con una expresión extraña en su rostro, mientras que sus brazos junto a sus manos salían disparada una energía verdosa que formo un remolino del mismo color que se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el rubio. **Naruto** miro sorprendido como esa extraña energía se acercaba hacia él. **Kurama** sintió un escalofrió en su pelaje al ver por los ojos de su contenedor como el ataque del pelinegro se acercaba demasiado hacia su posición.

Naruto: **"** Pero **¿** Qué- **"** Pero no termino de hablar porque el **Kyūbi** lo interrumpió de forma inesperada.

 **Kurama** : **"¡NARUTO! ¡ESQUIVA ESO AHORA!"** Advirtió en voz alta y preocupada de que lo que podría terminar este enfrentamiento contra esa extraña técnica. **Naruto** empezó a asustarse un poco por el tono de voz del **Kyūbi** , ya que sentía una pisca de miedo en el **…** y es muy raro sentir y ver que **Kurama** tuviera miedo de algo o alguien.

Naruto: **"** Bien **… [Pero extrañamente no podía moverse de su lugar.] ¡Kurama!** No puedo moverme **…"** Dijo con desesperación en su espacio mental, porque algo gravitacional lo mantenía en su lugar **…** mirando a su alrededor vio que el remolino verdoso ya lo había alcanzado, por lo que dedujo que se trataba de eso. **Kurama** supo de lo que se trataba, pero cuando lo estaba por decir a una vez más a **Naruto** ya era demasiado tarde.

 **Dark Naruto** : **"¡** Te tengo **!"** Grito al ver que había atrapado al rubio con su técnica de sellado.

Naruto **/Kurama** : **"¿¡** QUE **!? ... [Aunque de repente sintieron que una fuerza desconocida a la que no podían resistirse los tironeo hacia adelante.] ¡ARRRGGGG!"** Gritaron ambos al sentir como sus cuerpos son comprimidos en energía, mientras que a la vez el **Uzumaki** daba vueltas con los brazos hacia arriba de su cabeza en el remolino. **"¿¡** QUE MIERDA ES ESTO **!?"** Pensaron ambos en agonía, mientras seguían dando vueltas alrededor del remolino.

 **Dark Naruto** : **"¡** Jajaja **!** **¡** Adiós mi otro yo **!"** Dijo en voz alta al ver que el rubio estaba en su rango para meterlo dentro de su sello. Llevo ambas manos hacia arriba guiando el cuerpo de Naruto hacia el frasco de sellado, y vio que estaba listo **…** Por lo hizo sus manos hacia abajo con fuerza enviando al **Uzumaki** junto a su inquilino dentro del frasco sellador.

Naruto **/Kurama** : **"¡** ARRRGGGG **! [Tanto Naruto como Kurama se negaron a ser sellados, pero por más que se resistieran no pudieron escaparse de la poderosa técnica del pelinegro.] ¡** NOOO **! …"** Rugieron con desesperación al entrar dentro del frasco de sellado. Cuando todo termino **Dark Naruto** deshizo su poderosa técnica de sellado, para luego rápidamente ponerle la tapa al frasco porque su otro podría escapar **…** aunque duda que podría porque es muy complicado salir de ahí dentro.

 **Dark Naruto** : **"… (Pausa)** Por fin ese maldito ya no me causara problemas **…"** Murmuro con cansancio, desviando su mirada hacia su mano izquierda se quedó mirando fijamente durante unos segundos el frasco de sellado donde se encuentra el rubio junto al zorro, hasta que al final decidió guardar el frasco de sellado en su dimensión del **Kamui**. Por lo que en su mano izquierda hizo aparecer un mini espiral que absorbió el frasco llevándoselo al lugar antes mencionado **…** luego empezó a mirar a su alrededor, pero no había absolutamente nada solo oscuridad. **"** No puedo morir en este lugar **…** todavía debo encontrarla **."** Susurro a punto de quedarse dormido, y esto es debido por haber utilizado el **Mafuba,** le consumió mucho **Ki**. Cuando termino de decir esas últimas palabras detrás suyo se abrió una especie de portal o grieta temporal que lo absorbió y al mismo tiempo todo se volvió negro para **Dark Naruto**.

* * *

 ***Mundo Alterno***

En ese momento podemos ver a dos chicas. Una de pelo color rubio, el cual está amarrado en dos coletas, de ojos azules, tez bronceada y además tiene tres marcas en cada mejilla.

La otra adolescente es una pelinegra de cabellos largos sueltos, de ojos negros y tez blanca casi pálida. Ambas caminaban por el bosque con rumbo a **Konoha No Sato** , mientras hablaban de cosas triviales.

 **¿?** : **"** Ahh **(Suspiro feliz)** Que bueno es regresar a casa **."** Opino la rubia a su mejor amiga y rival.

 **¿?** : **"** Estuviste **2** años entrenando sin parar, es normal que te sientas bien **."** Dijo la pelinegra, mientras sonreía levemente a su amiga **…** porque, aunque no quería admitirlo estaba muy feliz de ver a su mejor amiga y rival de nuevo.

 **¿?** : **"** Si, ya me he vuelto más fuerte que antes **."** Exclamo con excitación, por querer probar su fuerza y una nueva técnica que aprendió recientemente.

 **¿?** : **"** Eso espero, ya que no sería divertido si yo te diera una paliza **."** Comento con una sonrisa burlona.

Así ambas comenzaron una mini pelea que fue interrumpida por un estruendo seguido de un fuerte impacto en la tierra. Sin decir una palabra tanto la **Uzumaki** como la **Uchiha** dieron un asentimiento de cabeza entendiéndose entre ellas, empezaron a dirigirse hacia donde escucharon la explosión y de repente vieron un cráter enorme. Al llegar se toparon con dicho cráter, lo observaron durante unos segundos hasta que en el fondo del cráter visualizaron a una figura, a medida que se fueron acercando vieron que se trataba de un adolescente pelinegro con tres marcas en cada mejilla **…** además tiene un parecido con la rubia de ojos azules.

 **¿?** : **"Naruko** se parece a ti **."** Señalo con algo de asombro la **Uchiha** de pelo color azabache, aunque de parecido con su amigo solo serían las marcas en sus mejillas y sus rasgos faciales porque el pelo es negro como el suyo y si tuviera que adivinar el color de sus ojos deben ser negros. La nombrada **Naruko** hablo respecto al comentario de su amiga.

 **Naruko** : **"** Tienes razón **Satsuki** , hay que llevarlo con nosotras a la aldea **."** Dijo muy preocupada por el adolescente desmayado, aunque a simple vista no parecía haber sufrido heridas graves **…** salvo por uno que otra contusión o moretón en sus brazos y cara, tal vez solo el impacto lo desmayo temporalmente **… (Sacudiendo la cabeza)** Decidió sacar esos pensamientos de lado, mientras se agachaba al nivel del pelinegro empezando a cargarlo con la ayuda de la nombrada **Satsuki** , ambas poniendo un brazo del chico sobre sus hombros.

Y así ambas adolescentes llevaron al sujeto desconocido hacia la aldea de **Konoha** , al llegar los guardias que cuidan la entrada se sorprendieron al ver desconocido desmayado siendo levantándolo de sus brazos por **Naruko** y **Satsuki** , rápidamente tuvieron que salir de su impresión para ayudar a los dos adolescentes, procediéndolo a llevar al hospital. **Naruko** fue con su padre quien era el Yondaime Hokage **Minato Namikaze** y su madre **Kushina Uzumaki** la Habanera Sangrienta, al llevar a la oficina de su padre junto a **Satsuki** se encontraban sus padres junto a la familia **Uchiha**.

 **Naruko** : **"** Otou-san **."** Llamo a su padre que hasta el momento había estado charlando con la familia **Uchiha** sobre sus hijas. El **Hokage** y los demás al ver a **Naruko** junto a **Satsuki** pararon de hablar para empezar a mirar fijamente a las futuras líderes de sus respectivos clanes.

 **Minato** : **"¿** Qué ocurre hija **?"** Pregunto con felicidad al ver que su preciosa hija volvió de su entrenamiento.

 **Naruko** : **"** Encontramos a un chico inconsciente en el bosque **."** Respondió con seriedad y preocupación.

 **Minato** : **"¿** Un chico **?"** Pregunto esta vez algo curioso del porque su hija y **Satsuki** traerían a un chico desconocido a la aldea.

 **Naruko** : **"** Si y tiene un parecido a ti **…** solo que su pelo es negro y me imagino que sus ojos serán del mismo color **…** hasta tiene las mismas marcas en las mejillas que yo **."** Comento, muy extrañada que ese chico tuviera tantos parecidos con su familia y ella. Este comentario de la **Uzumaki** adolescente sorprendió a todos los presentes **[Menos Satsuki y Naruto]** , para que luego todos dirigieran sus miradas a **Satsuki** que asintió.

 **Minato** : **"** Si lo que dices es cierto y aun esta inconsciente, esperare a que despierte para ir a verlo **."** Dijo con expresión seria, poniéndose en modo **Hokage**.

* * *

 ***Punto De Vista De Naruto* [Lugar: Hospital, Hora: 21:13 p.m.]**

Así paso todo el día hasta que se hizo de noche y **Naruto** se despertó de golpe muy confuso de donde podría estar actualmente, por lo que levantándose de la cama se dirigió caminando hacia una ventana cercana y cuando noto donde estaba su expresión se volvió fría.

Naruto: **"¿** Otra vez estoy en **Konoha?** Pero, **¿** Será esa aldea que yo deje hace mucho tiempo **?"** Murmuro con enojo, mientras tiene su mirada fija en la roca de los rostros de los **Hokages**.

 **¿?** : **"Naruto …"** Llamo una voz oscura dentro de la mente del pelinegro.

Naruto: **"** Kuro, **¿** Qué quieres **?"** Pregunto con el ceño fruncido, ya que es raro que él le hablara. El identificado como **Kuro** le respondió.

 **Kuro** : **"Solo vengo a decirte que terminamos en un universo alterno."** Contesto con el mismo tono oscuro, pero el pelinegro no se sintió intimidado en lo más mínimo.

Naruto: **"** Con que un universo alterno **¿** Eh **?"** Dijo con una extraña mirada en su rostro, sintiendo que su **Ki** se había recuperado al **100** %, mientras que su **Chakra** seguía igual que siempre **…** ilimitado.

 **Kuro** : **"Así es, cuando estabas inconsciente en ese cráter una chica rubia parecida a ti y otra chica que se parecía bastante al emo vengador te trajeron."** Comento algo interesado por la reacción de **Naruto** que tiene la mirada algo perdida. **[Naruto:** _ **"Así que mi contraparte femenina y la de Sasuke están en este universo alterno."**_ **Pensó con una sonrisa oscura.]** Así **Kuro** procedió a contarle todo lo sucedido desde que estuvo inconsciente, cabe decir que **Naruto** no tuvo una reacción corporal o facial que se distinguiera por esa expresión fría que el pelinegro tiene actualmente, pero cabe decir que internamente **Naruto** estaba muy sorprendido por todo lo que contó **Kuro** porque nunca se esperó encontrarse con su contraparte femenina. Pero rápidamente fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escucho una voz que jamás pensó que volvería a escuchar.

 **¿?** : **"** Vaya parece que has despertado **."** Escucho una voz familiar, dándose la vuelta lentamente **Naruto** se encontró con los ojos calculadores de **Minato** , aunque no era el único que estaba en la habitación porque dando un largo vistazo también vio a **Kushina** , **Naruko** , **Satsuki** , **Isae** , **Fugaku** , **Mikoto** , **Hiashi** , **Hana** y **Tsume**. **Naruto** tuvo que tomar una profunda bocanada de oxígeno para no matarlos a todos en ese mismo instante… Principalmente de **Minato** y **Kushina** , cuando se tranquilizó manteniendo control sobre sí mismo decidió desviar su mirada por la ventana. Los demás se dieron cuenta de esto, pero no dijeron ningún comentario al respecto.

Minato: **"¿** Podrías decirnos tu nombre **?"** Pregunto con agradable sonrisa, mientras que **Naruto** hacia lo imposible para no arrancarle la garganta a ese maldito rubio **…** aunque decidió contestarle porque no quería problemas con esta gente **…** por ahora.

Naruto: **"Naruto** , sin apellido **."** Contesto con un tono frio, que hizo estremecer a los demás ocupantes de la habitación. **Minato** al igual que los demás rápidamente se recuperaron y decidió hacerle otra pregunta.

Minato: **"¿** De dónde eres **?"** Pregunto con un cierto nivel de sospecha. **"** Y no mientas, porque mi hija me ha contado todo lo que presenciaron al igual que **Satsuki."** Advirtió de brazos cruzados. **Naruto** apretó sus puños con ira, por el tono de voz de **Minato.**

Naruto: **"** No soy de este lugar, vengo de un universo alterno a este **."** Revelo sin inmutarse, todavía con su mirada fija en la aldea. Todos pensaron que el muchacho les estaba haciendo una broma, por lo que el líder del clan **Uchiha** hizo un comentario.

Fugaku: **"** Jajaja **… (Risa falsa)** Déjate de bromas chico **."** Dijo con un tono serio al final.

Naruto: **"** ¿Acaso me ves que me esté riendo, **Uchiha?"** Comento de forma sarcástica. La familia **Uchiha** frunció el ceño muy molesto por la actitud del pelinegro, pero el más furioso de todos ellos es **Fugaku** que estaba por explotar por la forma en que se dirigió **Naruto**. Mientras que los demás tienen diferentes expresiones entre sorprendidas y serias.

Fugaku: **"¡** Mocoso- **"** Pero no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, porque el **Hokage** lo silencio con una mirada que decía que no valía la pena matar al chico porque podría tener información crucial sobre la aldea o el mundo. Por lo que el líder del clan **Uchiha** a regañentes se quedó callado y de brazos cruzados muy molesto.

Minato: **"** Si lo que dices es cierto **Naruto** -san, entonces tu eres la contraparte masculina de mi hija **… ¿** Estoy en lo cierto **?"** Dedujo con astucia. Tanto **Naruko** como **Kushina** estaban en estado de shock por esta revelación de **Minato**. Los demás también tienen expresiones similares, sorprendidos de que ese pelinegro fuera la contraparte de la hija del cuarto **Hokage**. Mientras que **Naruto** hizo una sonrisa oscura que duro un segundo y luego empezó a aplaudir con burla.

Naruto: **"** Vaya **Minato** - **san … [Dándose la vuelta para mirarlos a todos los presentes con una sonrisa falsa.]** Eres muy astuto **… [Dejando de aplaudir.]** Y si soy la contraparte masculina de tu hija **."** Dijo en voz alta.

Kushina: **"¿** Entonces eso quiere decir que tú eres- **"** Pero no pudo terminar su comentario, porque **Naruto** la interrumpió.

Naruto: **"** No, no soy su hijo y tampoco ustedes son mis padres **…** solo soy un intruso en esta dimensión alterna, algo que no debería existir **."** Comento con una mirada algo perdida, mirándose sus manos ... Porque sentía que el universo hacia una opresión a su cuerpo, como queriendo expulsarlo. Toda la habitación quedo en silencio después de que dijera esas palabras… Pero de pronto **Naruto** sintió una energía muy familiar de alguien que había estado buscando durante mucho tiempo. **"** Nos vemos al rato **…"** Saludo llevándose su dedo índice hacia su frente, para luego desaparecer de la habitación sin dejar ni el mínimo rastro.

* * *

 **Fin Del Primer Capitulo**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo.**

 **Si tienen alguna pregunta con respecto al capítulo háganla con gusto se las responderé lo más pronto posible** **.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 4500 Palabras.**


End file.
